AMARTE DUELE
by naomi-quintana44
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron que separarse, vuelven a verse pero no en las circunstancias que esperaban. es mi primer fanfic espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

AUTORA: NAOMI

ANIME: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR

PAREJA: SHAORAN &amp; SAKURA

AMARTE DUELE

Disclaimer: los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía y algunos personajes que yo invente.

Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se separaron, ellos se reencuentran pero no en las circunstancias que esperaban, es mi primer fanfic espero les agrade.

Aclaraciones: Sakura y Shaoran tienen 18 años y sakura se va a estudiar en la universidad de Tokio mientras shaoran se queda en tomoeda.

Capítulo 1: La promesa

Era temprano y fuera de una casa se veían a 3 personas que estaban ahí despidiéndose de cierta castaña.

-Los extrañare mucho- decía sakura.

-Y nosotros a ti hija- dijo fujitaka.

-Monstruo te voy a extrañar- dijo touya.

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo-ya te dije que no me digas monstruo-fujitaka solo sonreía extrañaría esas peleas.

-sakura- dijo shaoran-te prometo que te esperare, recuérdalo pase lo que pase te esperare, porque te amo-concluyo un poco ruborizado.

-Yo también te amo shaoran y por eso regresare lo prometo y nunca me olvidare de ti- dijo ruborizada la castaña.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente como si nunca volvieran a verse y luego se besaron, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

-oigan-dijo touya- sakura ya tiene que irse.

Sakura abrazo a su padre y a su hermano.

-Me iré pero regresare lo prometo-dijo antes de subir al taxi.

Los 3 hombres estaban tristes pues no la verían hasta dentro de unos años.

Notas de la autora: hola espero les guste mi fanfic soy nueva en esto y hace poco entre a esta página y me pareció buena idea escribir uno y que mejor que de scc uno de mis animes favoritos.

Espero me dejen reviews para animarme a seguir con esta historia.

Saludos: Naomi


	2. Chapter 2:El reencuentro

AMARTE DUELE

Disclaimer: los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía y algunos personajes que yo invente.

Summary: sakura y shaoran se separaron, ellos se reencuentran, pero no en las circunstancias que esperaban.

Aclaración: sakura shaoran tienen 18 años, sakura se va a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio mientras shaoran se queda en Tomoeda.

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro

Cuatro años después una chica de 22 años, con hermosos ojos verde esmeralda iba en su auto camino a la casa de su padre, iba vestida con un short corto de mezclilla, una blusa rosa pálido sin mangas con estrellas negras y zapatos cerrados de mezclilla con un moño, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de lado.

Llego a la casa y toco el timbre, un hombre de cabello castaño y antejos le abrió la puerta y enseguida la abrazo. Cuando la soltó ella entro a la casa y se sentó en la sala.

-es bueno estar en casa de nuevo los extrañe mucho- dijo sakura

-nosotros también te extrañamos a ti, espera preparare un poco de te-contesto fujitaka-oh no te preocupes papá, yo solo vine un momento a saludarlos, todavía tengo que instalarme en mi nuevo departamento- le dijo sakura a su padre

-está bien hija pero cuando puedas venir siempre serás recibida-dijo mientras la abrazaba-gracias papá, prometo visitarte cuando pueda- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

-me voy nos vemos después papá-dijo sakura antes de salir de la casa donde pasó su infancia y arrancar su coche hacia su nuevo apartamento

-ay no, se me olvido que no tengo comida, bueno no importa iré al centro comercial para comprar la despensa-dijo sakura cambiando de rumbo hacia el centro comercial

Estaciono su auto y entro al enorme centro comercial, dirigiéndose a una tienda para comprar la comida

-mmm veamos arroz, jugo de naranja, también necesito pan- decía sakura mientras buscaba los alimentos y los dejaba en su carrito de compras

Cuando fue por el pan vio a un castaño de ojos color ámbar, sin duda era quien ella había extrañado tanto, llevaba puestos unos jeans, una camisa de cuadros y unos zapatos cerrados negros con agujetas.

Ella sin dudarlo dos veces lo abrazo fuertemente lo que lo sorprendió.

-¡Qué diablos es esto?!, quién eres?-respondió shaoran sorprendido por el abrazo de un extraño-

-Baka que acaso ya no recuerdas a tu novia?-dijo sakura feliz y un poco triste porque shaoran no la reconociera.

-sakura eres tú?- ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente por un rato.

Notas: aquí el segundo cap, primero que nada quisiera agradecer los reviews:

* : por ser la primera en comentar

*zabitamt1975

Saludos y abrazos a todos.

Naomi


	3. Chapter 3:Noticias dolorosas

AMARTE DUELE

Disclaimer: los personajes de scc pertenecen a clamp, la historia es completamente mía.

Notas de la autora: hola! A las personas que leen mi fanfic, (espero todavía estén allí para leerlo), sé que me ausente durante mucho tiempo, pero me enferme d chikungunya, por una semana, mi mamá se lastimo y tuve que ayudarla con mi hermano, más las tareas del colegio, pero bueno dejo de hablar d mis problemas, ahora estamos para el tercer capítulo y espero me dejen reviews, que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y sin más preámbulo el tercer cap.

CAPITULO 3: NOTICIAS DOLOROSAS

-hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sakura- dijo shaoran- te extrañe mucho-le respondió sakura, ellos seguían abrazados cuando de repente escucharon una voz.

-shaoran, que vas a querer para la cena?- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos color rubí que usaba un vestido rojo de tirantes-shaoran, me puedes decir quién es ella?- dijo señalando a sakura.

-meilin, no me digas que ya no recuerdas a sakura?-dijo shaoran, a lo que meilin sorprendida respondió-kinomoto eres tú?-sakura asintió y meilin la abrazo-te extrañe mucho meilin-dijo sakura-y yo a ti kinomoto-respondió meilin mientras la soltaba-oigan que les parece si vamos a comer algo juntos?-propuso shaoran-me encantaría-le dijo sakura-pues está decidido vamos y como fue idea de shaoran el paga-dijo meilin con una sonrisa-está bien-dijo shaoran con una gota en la cabeza.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana al centro comercial que era muy linda y aunque no había mucha gente se sentía un ambiente cálido.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana e inmediatamente llego una chica muy amable y tomo su orden para dejarlos solos.

-y como has estado sakura?-pregunto shaoran-muy bien, ya tenía ganas de volver a tomoeda, los extrañaba mucho, lo bueno es que elegí una carrera en la que no tuve tantos años de estudio y pude volver pronto-dijo sakura-quisiera saber que paso en estos años de mi ausencia-dijo, en eso llego la joven con su pedido y después de comer un pedazo de pastel, meilin contesto-pues no es mucho como ya sabes tomoyo se fue a estudiar en Inglaterra donde se encontró con eriol y están saliendo, sonomi y tu padre arreglaron sus problemas y ahora se llevan muy bien, yukito y touya se mudaron a Kioto por un empleo que les ofrecieron y …-pero shaoran la interrumpió-hay algo muy importante que debemos contarte-cuando sakura escucho esas palabras presintió que no se trataba de algo bueno.

-díganme, que es lo que deben decirme?-dijo y meilin contesto-es que shaoran y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes-sakura sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos-estas bien? te ves pálida-le pregunto shaoran y ella dijo-si, lo siento tengo que irme, es que todavía no he desempacado mis cosas, nos vemos luego-sakura se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí, podía oír como shaoran gritaba su nombre para que volviera, pero fue inútil, ella siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían hasta que llego al estacionamiento, abordo su auto y salió rumbo a su nuevo apartamento.

Al llegar sakura estaciono su auto y corrió a su departamento y en cuanto entro cerró la puerta con llave, se metió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama llorando y diciendo-shaoran, amarte duele y me duele mucho-y estuvo así hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4:EL DOLOR ME CONSUME

AMARTE DUELE

Disclaimer: los personajes de scc pertenecen a clamp, la historia es completamente mía.

CAPITULO 4: EL DOLOR ME CONSUME

Cuando sakura despertó eran las 4 de la tarde, se sentía muy cansada y triste, puesto que la noticia de que shaoran y meilin se casan en un mes le cayó como un balde de agua fría y ella tampoco esperaba que shaoran siguiera disponible después de todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Tomoeda, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que todo estaría bien, -claro, todo estará bien, solo es un sueño- se repetía, pero solo lo hacía para no herirse, pues sabía que todo era verdad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto un chico de hermosos ojos ámbares caminaba por la calle junto a una chica de ojos rubís.

-meilin creo que debiste tener más tacto con sakura-le reprochaba el oji ámbar-lo lamento, es que no sabía cómo decírselo y solo lo dije-respondió la joven con una cara de tristeza.

-bueno, por lo menos tenemos que decirle la razón, para que por lo menos nos perdone no habérselo dicho antes-dijo shaoran, meilin solo se quedo viéndolo y le pregunto algo que la estaba matando por dentro, -xiao lang-dijo, shaoran se asusto un poco pues muy pocas veces lo llamaba así y solo era cuando se trataba de algo serio como cuando le comunico que volverían a estar comprometidos, y dijo-que pasa meilin?-y ella hizo su pregunta-dime ¿todavía amas a kinomoto?- shaoran al principio no supo contestar, pero luego de unos segundos de pensarlo dijo-si, con todo mi corazón-a meilin no le sorprendió su repuesta pero si le dolió un poco-bien, todavía podemos convencer a tu madre, que cancele la boda-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, pues meilin sabía que su primo nunca se olvidaría de sakura y decide sacrificar todo por la felicidad de sus seres queridos.-mei, no tienes que hacer eso si no quieres, recuerda que tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades como jefe del clan li-dijo shaoran serio, a lo que meilin suspiro y dijo-está bien y le explicaremos todo a sakura, pero te prometo que estarán juntos-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, para que su primo no sospechara de su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura decidió darse un baño y poner una película triste para así sacar todo su dolor, tomo un bote de helado de chocochips y se sentó en su sofá, puso la película "siempre a tu lado" y rodeada de cajas, se la paso toda la tarde llorando y comiendo helado en el sofá, hasta que cayó la noche y se sintió un poco mejor pero necesitaba compañía, así que se conecto a skipe y llamo a su mejor amiga y prima tomoyo, cuando esta acepto la llamada le conto todo y tomoyo se sentía muy mal, pues ella ya lo sabía mas no había podido decírselo a su amiga pues sabía que le rompería el corazón, además de que li era quien debía decírselo y lo único que pudo hacer fue consolarla y darle apoyo, incluso se ofreció a ir a Japón, pero sakura no quería ser una carga para su amiga, aun así tomoyo le dijo que iría.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llego al aeropuerto, sakura la brazo fuertemente mientras lloraba, tomoyo al verla se dio cuenta de que sus hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban rojos, hinchados y llenos de lagrimas, su cabello estaba desordenado y llevaba ropa deportiva y un poco sucia (en pocas palabras se veía terrible :p) –oh sakura pero mírate nada mas esto es terrible, tenemos que arreglarte, además vas a contarme todo de nuevo y esta vez sí podre abrazarte- le dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa tierna y de cariño-está bien tommy, te extrañe mucho-le respondió sakura mientras la volvía a abrazar. En eso un chico de ojos color zafiro y cabello negro-azulado, se les acerco diciéndoles-oigan, no es por interrumpir, pero podemos irnos ya?-ambas chicas voltearon a verlo y sakura lo reconoció-eriol-grito sakura al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba-yo también te extrañe pequeña sakura-respondió eriol-pero ya no soy tan pequeña-reclamo sakura haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a eriol-pues tendrás ya 23 años, pero no estás muy alta que digamos- se burlo eriol y tomoyo decidió interrumpir su infantil pelea-ya, chicos que parecen críos, vamos debemos irnos-y ambos se quedaron con la palabra en la boca pues planeaban seguir así hasta ganarle al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora: hola, hola, hola! .Espero que todavía sigan allí se que no lo merezco pero espero sigan allí como siempre, se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero mi compu sigue con fallas, las tareas del regreso a clases y faltas de tiempo, hicieron mi retraso pero aquí estoy de nuevo y ya acomode mis horarios, para los que siguen mi fanfic, les digo los fines de semana escribiré y estaré subiendo cap los lunes o si no mas tardar los miércoles y es que eso días salgo temprano y tengo más tiempo. Bueno quiero agradecer a zabitamt1975 por seguir la historia y tome enserio tu consejo, ya tengo el nombre para el enemigo de shaoran, ósea, quien tratara de arrebatarle a su bella flor de cerezo, aparecerá en el próximo cap. ;) .

también voy a agradecer a:

.schreaver: gracias por tu review,y si soy cruel muajajajaja ok no :( . a proposito me gusta que sigas mi historia y claro que la seguiré ya se esta poniendo bueno ;).

krio zoe: pues aqui esta y espero t guste, por cierto como dije antes escribo fines de semana y actualizo lunes,martes o miércoles.

Besos y abrazos.

Naomi.


	5. Chapter 5:TRATANDO DE OLVIDARTE

AMARTE DUELE

Disclaimer: sakura card captor no me pertenece, pertenece a clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía.

CAPITULO 5: TRATANDO DE OLVIDARTE

Sakura, tomoyo y eriol, platicaron durante todo el camino sobre cosas triviales, sakura se entero que tomoyo y eriol estudiaron en la misma universidad y que se volvieron muy unidos, a tal punto que se enamoraron y se volvieron novios, también se entero que ambos ya tenían planeado regresar a tomoeda y apresuraron su llegada por ella-oigan no debieron haber regresado con tanta prisa, de seguro tenían cosas que hacer-dijo sakura a lo que tomoyo respondió-oh sakura, jamás te dejaría sola en este momento, además pronto regresaríamos-y eriol dijo-muy cierto, y como sabemos que nos necesitabas llegamos lo más pronto posible-sakura que iba manejando dijo con los ojos empañados de lágrimas-gracias chicos, los quiero mucho-tomoyo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y dijo-tranquila sakurita, nosotros también te queremos mucho, pero por favor no llores en cuanto lleguemos a tu apartamento podrás desahogarte-y unos minutos más tarde llegaron al apartamento de sakura, eriol dejo a las chicas solas con la excusa de que tenía que comprar algo y así sakura se desahogo y tomoyo la consoló.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran estaba acostado en su cama pensando cómo le explicaría a sakura sobre su compromiso con meilin, cuando abren la puerta-oye shaoran, voy a salir, regreso al rato-dijo meilin-está bien-respondió shaoran sin hacerle mucho caso, meilin al notar pensativo a su primo le pregunto-oye que tienes? Te veo raro-¿eh?-dijo shaoran confundido-yo no estoy raro-se defendió shaoran-estas pensando en sakura?-para que mentirte mei si tú me conoces muy bien, si estoy pensando en ella-dijo shaoran-primo ya deja de atormentarte, deberías decirle de una vez sobre el trato de nuestros padres, además ya te dije que mi madre puede buscarme otro prometido adecuado para el clan-dijo meilin para que su primo entrara en razón-está bien mei, buscare a sakura y le diré todo, tienes razón, muchas gracias-dijo el castaño feliz, abrazo a su prima-prometida y salió corriendo-¡buena suerte!-grito meilin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, bajaba de un tren, el joven era muy apuesto y muchas chicas se lo quedaban viendo y murmuraban-wuau, que chico tan guapo-míralo, yo quisiera tener un novio así-¿tendrá novia?-el chico escuchaba perfectamente cada una de las palabras de las chicas y en su mente decía-son lindas, pero yo ya tengo a alguien-y así se fue en un taxi a un hotel, al llegar la llamaría, estaba ansioso por verla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura ya estaba mejor y estaba desempacando con tomoyo, ya que no lo había hecho todavía, eriol ya había llegado y las estaba ayudando cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de sakura-¿bueno?-contesto sakura-hola sak, ya te extrañaba-respondieron y ella lo reconoció, solo una persona le decía así-oh, por dios mitsuo, hace mucho que no oigo tu voz, también te extraño- respondió la castaña muy alegre de la llamada de su amigo-y como no me has visto desde hace semanas, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche, ¿Qué te parece?-le dijo el chico-me encantaría, pero no se supone que estas en Tokio?- la oji verde confundida escucho como el rubio reía- pues vine a tomoeda solo para verte, me estoy quedando en un hotel-dijo-genial, entonces te veo a las siete en el parque pingüino y yo te llevare a un restaurante, que conozco y sirven comida deliciosa-dijo sakura, el rubio sonrió la quería con toda su alma, aunque primero debía conquistarla-perfecto sak, hasta pronto-hasta pronto mitsuo-dijo y corto la llamada, inmediatamente fue a avisarle a tomoyo.

-tommy!-grito sakura-¿qué pasa sakurita?-le dijo tomoyo preocupada-es que mitsuo está en tomoeda y vamos a ir a cenar-que bien sakurita ¿mitsuo es tu amigo de la universidad verdad?-si tommy, pero necesito ayuda, mírame me veo horrible, además no se que ponerme-dijo sakura, en eso eriol salió de la cocina diciendo-ah con que la pequeña sakura tiene una cita-sakura se sonrojo y dijo-claro que no mitsuo y yo solo somos amigos-dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua en un gesto infantil y todos rieron-bueno, tommy necesito tu ayuda, porfis- dijo sakura mientras le suplicaba-claro que te ayudo, ve a bañarte en lo que yo busco algo lindo para que te pongas-sakura asintió e inmediatamente se fue a bañar.

-tomoyo, ¿crees que pueda olvidar a shaoran?-pregunto eriol, tomoyo lo miro y le dijo-no lo sé eriol, pero quiero creer que pase lo que pase todo estará bien-entonces eriol la abrazo y le dijo-tranquila se que todo estará bien-entonces tomoyo se fue a elegir una ropa para sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran llego a la residencia kinomoto y toco el timbre, el señor kinomoto llego a abrirle la puerta, shaoran estaba agitado, había corrido mucho, fujitaka lo invito a pasar y le pregunto-shaoran pero que te trae por aquí- dijo con su típica sonrisa y shaoran contesto-es que vine a preguntarle el domicilio de sakura, necesito verla, debo de explicarle lo de mi compromiso-fujitaka se puso serio y dijo-mmm ya veo, creo que es muy necesario que se lo expliques lo más pronto posible, espera un momento te escribiré la dirección en un papel-dijo y le dio la dirección-espero que puedas explicarle las razones a mi hija, no quiero que sufra-no se preocupe, nunca haría algo para lastimarla-dijo el oji ámbar, se despidió con una reverencia y se fue-espero que todo salga bien-pensó fujitaka preocupado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación de hotel estaba un rubio muy feliz eligiendo la ropa que usaría para su "cita" con "la chica más linda del mundo", así le decía y le encantaba porque se sonrojaba, eso era algo que le encantaba de ella, su inocencia, aun recuerda cuando se conocieron.

FLASH BACK

Había pasado una semana de iniciar la universidad, el iba caminando, era viernes, el había quedado con sus amigos para ir a un bar cerca de la escuela, era la hora de la salida, en eso estaba cuando choco con alguien y cayeron al piso-¡ay!-dijo la persona con la que choco y él le dijo-deberías tener cuidado, podrías lastimarte y también lastimas a la persona con la que chocas-dijo sobándose la cabeza-lo siento, tienes razón, debo de fijarme-dijo sakura apenada-el al verla se asombro por su belleza, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos esmeralda parecidos a los suyos, su hermosa figura y dijo levantándose-no te preocupes yo tampoco me fije, así que tú no tienes la culpa-le extendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, al tocar su mano sintió un sentimiento muy cálido-gracias-dijo la castaña sonrojada-de nada, oye te parece si para enmendar mi error te invito a ir por un helado?- le pregunto-no tienes porque yo tengo la culpa-respondió-anda por favor, me gustaría que me acompañaras-y ella dijo-está bien-y le pregunto-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-y el medio avergonzado por no decirle su nombre contesto-mitsuo kangi, y cuál es el tuyo?-le pregunto-sakura kinomoto-y ambos se dieron las manos como saludo y fueron a por su helado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde entonces se volvieron amigos y él se fue enamorando de ella, pero sabía que debía luchar por su amor pues ella quiere a alguien más, pero él no se rendirá a menos que fracase y el no se dejara ganar y luchara por ella, no como en el pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura ya había salido del baño y entro a su cuarto a prepararse, en su cama encontró un lindo vestido con un tirante de un solo lado, era blanco, con un poco de pedrería del lado del tirante, pegado en la cintura y suelto en la falda, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y se lo puso con tacones color crema de 5 cm, al terminar de vestirse tomoyo la peino con una trenza pegada y le puso un poco de maquillaje, en eso estaban cuando sonó el timbre, eriol abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su amigo castaño parado en la puerta-shaoran, ¿pero, qué haces aquí?- le pregunto eriol, shaoran lo reconoció y dijo-hola eriol, hace mucho que no nos vemos, vine a ver a sakura y tú qué haces aquí?-vine de visita junto con tomoyo-respondió-creo que no es buen momento para hablar con sakura-¿Por qué?-dijo molesto el castaño.

Justo en ese momento sakura entro a la sala junto con tomoyo y al ver a shaoran ahí, sintió que toda la alegría que tenia minutos antes se había esfumado.-shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sakura-necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy importante-dijo shaoran, mientras analizaba a sakura-veo que vine en un mal momento, ¿vas a salir?-pregunto-eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió fríamente la oji verde, el castaño se sorprendió y le dijo-está bien creo que debo irme, pero hablaremos y aclararemos todo, te parece mañana a las 4 en el parque pingüino?-pregunto a lo que ella asintió, sin más que decir shaoran se retiro.

Sakura se dejo caer en el sillón y tomoyo la animo-tranquila sakurita, sé que no esperabas su visita, pero que eso no arruine tu "cita" con mitsuo-gracias, tommy y tienes razón no dejare que shaoran me arruine esta noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la calle un chico de cabello castaño caminaba enojado hacia su departamento-demonios debí haber hablado con ella, pero iba a salir, quisiera saber con quién-dijo con el ceño fruncido, llego a su departamento y entro-ya llegue mei-dijo-hola shaoran, dime ¿cómo te fue?-pregunto meilin que venía de la cocina-horrible, ella no quiso hablar conmigo además va a salir con alguien-de seguro saldrá con una amiga, no empieces con tus celos-dijo-claro que no estoy celoso, además se vistió demasiado elegante para ser solo una salida de amigas-dijo shaoran-aunque estaban tomoyo y eriol en su departamento-razono shaoran-vez primo tal vez va a salir con ellos-mmm puede ser- dijo shaoran frotándose el mentón-mira, si no estás convencido del todo síguela y así sabrás con quien saldrá-dijo meilin-es cierto, la seguiré, regreso al rato-dijo a modo de despedida y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un hotel un chico estaba terminando de arreglarse-listo ya quedo, me veo muy bien, tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será maravillosa-dijo feliz tomo su billetera y su celular y salió con rumbo hacia el parque pingüino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el departamento de sakura, tomoyo y eriol decidieron ir a rentar una película y cenar en el departamento de sakura, así que la acompañaron hasta el parque pingüino-adiós sakurita, diviértete-dijo tomoyo-nos vemos más tarde, que la pases bien-se despidió eriol-adiós chicos-dijo sakura, mientras ellos se iban, espero unos cuantos segundos, cuando vio a alguien acercándose a ella, cuando lo vio mejor, supo que era mitsuo y se acerco a abrazarlo, él le correspondió el abrazo muy feliz de verla y más de poder abrazarla, se separaron después de un rato y sakura observo a su amigo, usaba una camisa de manga larga color verde oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatos negros, debía admitir que su amigo se veía muy guapo esa noche y él le dijo-hola sak, estaba ansioso por verte, ¿nos vamos al restaurant?-le dijo con una sonrisa y ella contesto-claro, vamos-lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al restaurant.

Una vez llegaron los llevaron a su mesa, se sentaron junto a la ventana, era un restaurant grande, elegante, pero a la vez sencillo, cálido, había muchas familias cenando y festejando por el verano, llego un señor muy amable y tomo sus ordenes, minutos después les trajo su comida y platicaban amenamente mientras comían-dime mitsuo ¿Qué has hecho en estas semanas?-le pregunto sakura-pues nada en especial sak, fui a visitar a mi madre y pasamos unos días juntos y tu ¿Qué hiciste?-al preguntarle noto que la cara de sakura reflejaba una infinita tristeza y se preguntaba ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? O ¿es que en el tiempo que no estuvo cerca de ella le hicieron daño?, no, mataría al estúpido que se atrevió a hacerle daño a una chica tan dulce y alegre como ella, porque la amaba con todo su ser y jamás dejaría que alguien la lastime, pero ella decidida a contarle todo comenzó a hablar-resulta que cuando llegue de nuevo a tomoeda fui a ver a mi padre, después decidí ir a una plaza cercana y entre a una tienda, estaba comprando las cosas para la cena, cuando me tope con mi novio, bueno ex novio, resulta que también me encontré a su prima y fuimos a un café de ahí a almorzar, empezamos a platicar y ellos me contaron que estaban comprometidos-dijo esto último en un hilo de voz, el no podía creerlo, después de todo el tiempo que ella espero para verlo se lo pago así, cambiándola por otra, enserio mataría a ese tipo cuando lo viera, el nunca cambiaria a sakura por nadie, ella es la persona más dulce, alegre, linda, hermosa y vivaz que ha conocido, aunque para que mentir por un lado se sentía feliz porque así podría conquistarla sin impedimentos, pero se regañaba mentalmente ella estaba triste y él no quería que ella sufriera, sin duda no se lo merecía-sak, ese tipo no sabe lo que ha perdido tu eres una persona maravillosa y con eso el solo ha demostrado que no te merece- le dijo, ella se alegro, el siempre sabia como lograr que vuelva a sonreír, por eso quería mucho a su amigo, pero era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella-gracias mitsuo, eres un gran amigo, te quiero mucho-dijo y le tomo la mano, estaban muy felices, pero ellos no sabían que eran vistos por un chico castaño de bellos ojos ámbar.

Notas de la autora: hola a todos, lamento mucho mi atraso, por eso si se dan cuenta, el cap de hoy es mucho más largo que los demás y quiero decirles que iba a actualizar como prometí, pero ya no pude y para compensarlos hice este cap con todo mi amorts hacia ustedes, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que siempre los leo y los tomo muy en cuenta. respondo reviews:

krio zoe: gracias por tu apoyo y aquí esta el capitulo numero 5.

zabitamt1975: aqui esta nuestro nuevo personaje y no te preocupes shaoran sufrira.

sra Grandchester: que bien que dejes reviews, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y si ya estoy mejor solo fue una semana de enfermedad y espero te guste este cap.

Besos y abrazos.

naomi


End file.
